1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing device having a communication function based on high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) for rewriting information of extended display identification data (EDID) of the HDMI corresponding to the communication situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the HDMI, control information such as LipSync, xvYCC, DeepColor are supported by a standard called HDMI1.3. The information relating to these is described in the control information of the EDID on the TV side and a source device side sends a signal optimum for the EDID by referring to this EDID. LipSync is information about sound delay control, xvYCC is information about extended the color space which can be received, and DeepColor is information about color depth which can be received.
However, some kinds of source devices not corresponding to the HDMI1.3 malfunction when there is a description for the HDMI1.3 in the EDID (they operate in DVI mode to produce no sound) and, to operate them normally, the EDID needs to be returned to HDMI1.2 mode.
In the communication system of the HDMI, there has been known a technology indicating a countermeasure with a sink device when transmission/reception of the EDID fails.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-078980 has disclosed a technology which comprises turning off a hot plug or turning off a receiver sense when a sink device of a HDMI-based communication system receives other signals than the EDID because no proper EDID is sent.
However, the conventional technology of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-078980 is a technology under which the function of the sink device is stopped when supply of the EDID fails, and this technology does not represent any solution to the fundamental problem of how the EDID should be changed.